A Whole New World
by Ravenclock
Summary: Twenty Year Old Olivia Prince is the victim of a sudden, fatal car crash. Rather than being dead as she should, Olivia finds herself waking up in Middle Earth in a new body with hints of her previous life and changing memory of the current one. All she has to guide her now is a polished, wooden lute and a handkerchief with the name Gilrin stitched on the hem.
1. Chapter 1

The thing about sudden, unexpected occurrences is that they are sudden...and unexpected. There is no way to anticipate them so there is no way to participate in the avoiding of them. So usually you end up meeting them head on like a twelve-year-old driving a bumper car who just spotted their dad three cars to the left and looking pretty vulnerable. Only in some situations, the object your heading on a collision course with isn't vulnerable. Nor will you have any hope of a casual hit and run. You are going to crash into this object and you are going to do it hard and fast and brutal. And there isn't a darn thing you can do about it. Except maybe scream, with your eyes wide open and your mouth gaping like a hot dentist is about to put his fingers in. Your heart rate slows or you might even swear that it stops altogether. Your muscles clench and your hands grip into hard fists, your nails digging into the skin of your palms and perhaps even drawing blood. You wish you could close your eyes but you can't. The all-consuming terror has frozen them wide open, your senses are hyper aware and you're not sure if you're even breathing. And then you collide, and then burning pain, and then darkness.

Everything ached. From her head to her toes, Olivia could feel every muscle as she moved and sent a dull, painful sensation through her body. Even the roots of her hair seemed to pulsate.

"Ugh." She moaned and shifted. A grassy scent wafted into her nose followed by a rank stench of rotting meat. Olivia wrinkled her nose. What is that horrid smell?

She attempted to sit up only to make it halfway before flopping over onto her face. She inhaled dirt and grass seeds and spent the next couple of minutes hacking her lungs clear before prying her eyes open and staring blearily at a strange gray rock a few meters in front of her face while her vision and other senses sharpened properly.

The first thing Olivia noticed was that her surroundings where distinctly forest-like and she was lying on her side in a clearing with three large, gray boulders. The second thing she noticed was that she was bound in rope by her hands and feet. Panic shot through her chest and she wriggled frantically, trying in vain to free herself. The rope began to chafe and she moaned as her already sore body reacted more sensitively to the pain. Giving up on the rope for a moment, Olivia pressed her forehead to the ground and took the time to catch her breath. As her heartbeat slowed, she realized she could hear voices. They varied in pitch from low and masculine to higher and still somewhat masculine. She could tell there were fifteen voices in all.

"What do you suppose this is?" One of the voices piped up.

"It appears to be a lute, idiot." Another voice replied.

"Where would giants get a lute?"

"From some unfortunate passerby I assume."

Olivia lifted her head from the ground and wondered if these people might be able to help her. Of course, as strangers they could also be dangerous. As she pondered what to do her decision was taken from her as an unfortunately timed shift to find a more comfortable position made her roll over a particularly sharp rock. The pain filled whimper that followed was not quiet.

"Shh! What was that?" One of the voices said.

Really, the strain was beginning to get to her, she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"It came from over there."

Olivia's breathing became fast and shallow.

Just then fifteen bodies came into view from around one of the boulders. Thirteen of them looked short but sturdy, one was quite tall and thin and the last fellow was particularly small and a bit round if she was honest.

"It's an elf!" They all cried and Olivia only had time to think, "Elf?" Before her eyes slid shut and she swirled into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow! So many favorites just for the first part. 3 Thank you so much! Although since no one has Reviewed I'm not quite sure what it is people like about it…Also since I am still learning how to use this site please notify me if anything is wrong or strange-looking.

 **Disclaimer** : Forgot this last time. I'm not sure if you know this but I do not own the Hobbit or any of the content therein. You may see subtle differences between mine and Tolkien's writing so please don't get confused ;)

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Where do you suppose she comes from?"

"Why do you suppose she was with those Trolls?"

"How did she get so wounded?'

"What do we do with her next?"

Olivia woke up to chatter in her ear. She was lying on the ground again but this time the grass was softer and her limbs seemed to have been untied and carefully arranged in a more comfortable position. She could feel the heat of a small campfire nearby and relaxed a little as the warmth slowly washed over her. Already it felt as if the pain in her body was beginning to lessen and a soft sigh of relief escaped her lips like a butterfly wing, fluttering in the breeze. And just as noticeable apparently, since her...rescuers? didn't seem to react.

"Look at this handkerchief. It says Gilrin on the hem. Do you suppose that's her name?"

"It could possibly be."

 _Gilrin? Who was Gilrin? Was that her name?_ She couldn't remember.

Gilrin.

 _Lady Crowned with Stars._

The thought came unbidden to her mind. It seemed right. And yet it also felt as if this was the first time she had ever heard it. Another sigh slipped into the sky and she welcomed the darkness once again.

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Hmm." Gilrin opened her eyes to the pale blue sky and arched her slender body in a long, indulging stretch before she sat up and glanced around with keen silver-gray irises. She was in a camp of what appeared to be thirteen Dwarves and a Halfling who were all strewn across the grass in various, absurd poses of sleep. A soft, tinkling giggle escaped her pale pink lips and woke the Halfling who sat up and stretched.

"Good Afternoon." Gilrin said and the Halfling murmured a distracted greeting whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then he froze and looked at Gilrin with such a comical expression of surprise that the young elleth couldn't help but giggle again.

"Good Afternoon!" he repeated emphatically. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than before thank you." Gilrin brushed a slim hand up and down her body and was relieved to see the milky white skin unblemished. The Halfling smiled.

Just at that moment, the dwarves around them began to stir and waken.

"Look who is awake." One of them, who had a blue beard, inspected Gilrin with a critical eye.

"Yourself!" Answered Gilrin with a broader smile.

"Well now!" A voice cut in and the Dwarf, Elf and Hobbit looked up to see a tall, thin man with a long, white beard addressing them. "I am Gandalf! Gandalf the Gray."

"Gilrin of...of..." The elleth faltered and the hand that had risen to greet Gandalf fell back to her lap slowly.

"I don't remember..." Gilrin trailed off in slight horror at this revelation. She sat for several moments, wracking her brain for any memory of her home or family while the dwarves muttered among themselves. The Hobbit patted her hand sympathetically. "That lump on your head may have addled your brains a bit." He said.

"Lump?" Gilrin lifted a hand and trailed it through her long, silky hair. Her fingers came into contact with a large bump and she winced.

"Easy." Gandalf gently took her wrist and lowered her arm. "It'll be tender for a while yet."

Gilrin blew out a breath and nodded.

"Bilbo is right however." Gandalf continued. "It seems as though you might have a little amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Spoke up a dwarf who had been sitting and watching his kin pack up the camp. He looked more important than the others. "What can we do with an elf who has amnesia?"

Bilbo, the Hobbit, frowned at his companion. "She can come along with us can't she? Another hand might be useful."

"Another mouth to feed though." A nearby dwarf grumbled.

"And we aren't going to split an elf in on a share of the..." The sentence trailed off as the dwarf from before with the blue-beard looked meaningfully at the others.

"I don't need a share of anything." Gilrin spoke up primly as she smoothed the hem of her robe. "And I thank you for your hospitality but I am quite sure I can manage on my own." She attempted to project an air of capability and strength.

All thirteen dwarves, Halfling and Wizard stared at the small, slender figure of the elf-maiden with wide eyes and soft skin who sat curled on the grass with shoulders curved and hands folded and a sweet smile on her lips.

"She goes with us." Gandalf declared.

No one argued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** The representative of Elvish Language will be in italics because foreign and/or fictional languages are not my strong suit :p.

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

For the next few days, Gilrin drifted in and out of consciousness. While her injuries had healed fully it seemed that all was not right within her mind and she spent much of the time comatose against the robes of Gandalf whose horse he generously shared with her. Despite their misgivings, the Dwarves had somewhat welcomed her into the fold. They never went out of their way for her but they weren't cold either. Mostly they just ignored her which was fine at the moment since Gilrin was never conscious long enough to care. They did give her most of her things back, including her violet hooded cloak and polished lute, the two being her most prized possessions, and her small, leather pack now empty of whatever had been in it before the troll incident. All of which she didn't remember a thing of.

It was long-going, wherever her new traveling companions were headed and Gilrin wondered what could be so important to travel so far for. The snatches of conversation she was able to gather in her rare moments of lucidity made little sense to her elvish ears. Something about a Burglar a Dragon and a Mountain she knew that much. Whatever it was she couldn't bring herself to much care for any of it. The only moment of actual clarity she had during this portion of the journey came when the merry singing of her kindred chorused in her ears and she lifted her heavy head to better hear it.

A chuckle in front of her made Gilrin glance up to see Gandalf gazing down at her with a twinkle in his eye. Only then did she realize she was humming and singing along with them.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Gilrin smiled sleepily at the wizard, "I love music," she sighed, "Singing and playing my lute."

"Hmm." Was all Gandalf replied.

The blackness must have overtaken her again because when she next awoke, the familiar rocking of Gandalf's horse was gone, to be replaced by a soft bed and warm blankets. Gilrin looked around in sleepy confusion before stumbling out of the bed. The floor was slightly chill on her bare feet and she shivered, noting that she was out of her regular clothing and in a long, nightgown instead.

 _"My dear little one you should not be out of bed."_

Gilrin turned sharply to see who had spoken to her in her own tongue and was surprised to see an older elf with kind, gray eyes standing in the doorway of the room.

 _"I-I was just…"_ Her confusion and exhaustion kept her tongue from working properly and her eyebrows furrowed into a dark frown that would have been forbidding if it came from anyone else. As it was, the older of the two had to restrain from laughing so as not to offend the little thing in front of him while extending an arm and words of comfort.

 _"It is all right. Lay back down dear and I'll explain."_ He watched as Gilrin moved to comply and sat on the edge of the bed once she was good and tucked in.

 _"I am Elrond and you and your companions reached my home last night."_ He said, whilst running a hand across her brow. _"Gandalf asked me to check over you, he said you were injured."_

 _"Captured by trolls."_ Gilrin confirmed and noticed that Elrond frowned as he ran a hand slightly over her clothed chest and seemed perplexed.

 _"Indeed."_ He murmured distractedly and Gilrin simply watched him with wide, worried eyes. After a few moments, Elrond realized the little elleth was staring and he smiled at her in reassurance.

 _"Healthy as a horse."_ He proclaimed and stood up from the bed. _"Rest now and let your mind recuperate. You can join the rest of your companions the next time you wake."_

Happily, Gilrin yawned and complied with his request, leaning back into the pillows and closing her eyes. The familiar darkness spun around her and engulfed her mind once again.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Olivia saw when she opened her eyes was a silver urn near her head and a tall, etched glass beside it. She blinked and sat up noting her surroundings were very foreign. No Hospital she knew of looked like this, though perhaps she was in one of those rehabilitation areas. She remembered hardly anything after the car crash although some strange memory tugged at the back of her mind. Unable to recall it at the moment, Olivia glanced at the urn again. It rested on a nightstand and seemed to be filled with a cool, clear liquid.

Ah. Water, thank god. She hadn't realized just how thirsty she was until she saw it. Olivia grasped the urn by the handles and attempted to lift it. Her arms wobbled and she just managed to keep from spilling the water everywhere.

" _Wait a minute, child! Wait!_ " A frantic voice spoke in her ear in a strange tongue. Pale creamy arms swathed in billowy sleeves snatched the urn from her weak grasp and set it back on the nightstand. Olivia registered a hand on her arm as she struggled to catch her breath, darkness swirled from the edges of her vision. She managed to catch a glimpse of someone with long, white gold hair and a pointed? ear before her vision was completely engulfed in darkness.

The first thing Gilrin saw when she opened her eyes was a silver urn near her head and a tall, etched glass beside it. She blinked and sat up, remembering the elf from before, Elrond, telling her that she and her companions were guests in his home. She yawned again, making a soft cooing noise as she did so. The door to her room opened and an elleth with long chestnut hair and kind brown eyes came in. Gilrin noticed that she was wearing a long robe with billowy sleeves. It looked as comfortable as it was elegant and she felt self-conscious in her night gown with sleep ruffled hair.

" _Feeling better child?"_ The elleth asked gently and Gilrin smiled and nodded.

" _Good. You gave us a bit of a scare earlier._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Gilrin gave her a confused look and the elleth just smiled and shook her head.

" _Here._ " She lifted the urn and poured Gilrin a glass and helped keep it steady as she drank. The younger of the two felt the weakness in her limbs as they shook and she sighed.

" _Very good my dear. Would you like to put on some clothes? Your companions are dining in the courtyard and goodness knows you could use some meat on those bones."_

At Gilrin's nod she bowed and stepped up to a small wardrobe Gilrin hadn't noticed in the corner. The elleth pulled out a beautiful dark blue and silver robe with lovely onyx slippers. She helped the younger put it on and braided her hair before declaring the little one fit for company. Gilrin stared in the vanity mirror in amazement as she took in her appearance. She was only half sure that she had ever been in such finery before. The maiden elf took Gilrin by the hand and led her to out and into a winding hallway. Their destination was an open, outdoor space with carved, stone floors and small wooden tables where her companions were seated. They had just come in at the end of some sort of dwarvish song and before Gilrin could give out so much as a greeting she was hit in the face with some sort of pastry that fell to the floor with a squelch and left cream on her face.

Gilrin squeezed her eyes shut but reopened them when she felt a soft handkerchief gently wiping the cream away. A handsome ellon with dark hair smiled down at her with a concerned look on his face.

" _Are you alright mellon?"_ He questioned softly.

" _Yes I am. Thank you."_ Gilrin replied nervously and glanced down at her feet in embarrassment. The little elf could feel her cheeks turning a warm shade of red.

"Lindir." The ellon turned at what must have been his name and Gilrin peeked upwards to see Lord Elrond gesturing towards her. Lindir inclined his head and turned to her again, bending slightly at the waist and holding out his hand to her.

"May I?" He asked and Gilrin shyly placed her smaller hand in his, allowing him to lead her to a seat near Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"Thank you." She murmured and folded her hands politely in her lap, waiting to be served. Lord Elrond smiled kindly down at her and she gave him a tiny smile in return. The atmosphere here was so friendly and pleasant that Gilrin wished that the dwarves and Master Baggins would extend the stay but she also felt as if this was the wrong sort of place to be, as if there was another place waiting for her full of family and friends that she longed for but couldn't place a name or memory to. Gilrin sighed heavily and twisted her fingers in her lap missing the exchanged glances between Gandalf and Elrond. Both nodded and Elrond decorously lifted a cup of tea to his lips.


End file.
